warriors cats of wolfclan: book 2: and old enemy
by flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: when all seems back to normel the darkforest and frozenstar takes over the forest and kills all the clan cats but a one moon old kit named whitekit survies and he sets off for some one to help him get his famliy and clan mates back.


Warriors Cats of Wolfclan book 2.

An Old Enemy Returns.

Prologue.

The Fireclan warriors sat around a stump waiting for the elder Hawkpelt to arrive for the picking of the cat who's going to be leader. The crowd was tense and many cats were wondering, "Am I going to be leader?" Hawkpelt arrived. All the cats were quiet. Sweat dripped from there pelts. Hawkpelt cleared his throat, "Well, it's been tough for our clan for the last few moons and we need a leader we can trust. It's been a tough decision and I've picked our new leader." Every cat in the crowd gulped. Hawkpelt continued, " And the new leader of Fireclan is... GHOSTWHISPER!" The small silver she-cat almost jumped out of her fur and she screamed happily. She ran up to the rock purring loudly, "I'm honored to be the leader, thank you all," she mewed. "Ok, Ghostwisper, I now pronounce you Ghoststar, Hawkpelt meowed. The crowd cheered and that's where our story starts.

Chapter 1.

Flamestripe opened his eyes. His brain hurt and he felt really dizzy. "Flamestripe are you ok?" Goldpelt mewed sounding worried. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just, I just feel a little sick. That's all," Flamestripe answered. "It's ok. Just get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning," Goldpelt meowed.

The sun rose in the sky. In the dens all the cats were sleeping soundly. In Wolfhearts den Grassfur and Moonflower were sleeping. Wolfheart was sitting up and holding his throat. He started making choking sounds. Moonflower looked up, "Wolfheart are you ok? She mewed Wolfheart looked over at moonflower hes mouth was open and he's tung was hanging out. "Whoa Wolfheart whats wrong have you lost your voise or something?" she meowed Wolfheart shook he's head. Then he lifted he's paw and looked moonflower. "You'll show me" moonflower meowed. Wolfheart noted he's head yes and purred "Ok first word" mewed moonflower Wolfheart started to look like he was gaging "A um throw up?" mewed moonflower. Wolfheart shook he's head no then he picked up he's paw and pretended to cut he's throat "A cut death?' meowed moonflower Wolfheart shook he's head no then he looked like he was trying to say something. "My throat is sore" he hissed "O i get it ok let's take you to the medicine den Moonflower purred Then snow started falling out of the sky it landed on the Branches and covered the ground with a light dusting of white powder.

Then Flamestripe woke up "thare's a message from starclan coming" he wispered to himself he ran to the starclan rocks and sat down, he lifted his head and started praying to starclan. Then a big fireball shot and Flamestripe felt his fur stand on end and his mined filled with darkness. "(fire burns in blackness)" then Flamestripe fell backwords and onto the ground "fire burns in blackness?" He mewed "what dose it mean" his stomach growled "I guess all do some hunting cause I'm starving" he meowed. He jumped over the river the thought of starclans message filled his mined as he walked up the hill, "what could it mean" he thought to himself but then he bumped into a gray cat. Who ARE YOU Flamestripe hissed the cat looked down at "him I'm Frozenstar now go away", he growled "Your Frozenstar the cat that made shineingstar leader! your the one Who made a leader out of a cat Who betrayed it's hole clan!" Flamestripe hissed. "Yes young one And if you think I did that to make you mad then you are wrong" Frozenstar meowed. "I don't give a mousetail you o most caused your own clan to die of sickness and starvation" flamestripe spat. "Go home you'll be safe with your clan mates if you stay with me the dogs will go after you to" I HOPE THAY TURN YOU IN TO CROWFOOD Flamestripe hissed. "Go home now Frozenstar gave Flamestripe a warning bite and ran off into the brambles "and don't tell anybody you saw me!" he yelled over he's shoulder as he ran off. Flamestripe was holding he's leg with one paw squinting in pain from the scratch he licked he's fur to make sure thare was no blood and then turned around and started heading back to camp.

Chapter 2.

"I half to tell the Fireclan cats about Frozenstar or else" he stopped a loud high pitch sound filled Flamestripe's ears he screemed in pain then it stopped, "don't tell eny one a familiar voice Said quietly". "How did he do that flamestripe mewed to himself looks "like I cant tell any one or starclan nose what Frozenstar will do to me", when Flamestripe got back to his den smoky was there waiting for him. "Hello smoky" mewed "wears Wolfheart Flamestripe?" asked "well he's got a sore throat" smoky meowed" is it greencough? flamestripe asked

No it's just a sore throat I'm sure hill be fine". Flamestripe dipped his head "good" he purred but then a vision started going threw Flamestripe's mind blackness was all around him then some cats shadows stood around him then he fell to the ground. 'are you ok ? smoky asked then flamestrip sat up he had the urge to run to the cliff he started running where are you going? smoky yelled. " I'M GOING TO THE CLIFF! flamestripe yelled he tried to stop him self grabbing onto Branches then a voice started calling him. "Flamestripe come" the voice said "come Flamestripe come"

He cover his ears but the voice kept going, he ran past the big twoleg nests and down the cliff and into the dark part of the forest. He sat for a moment but then he started to feel something his heart started beating his

Mind spinning "o grate starclan I i halve to get out of hear NOW!" He took off "o grate starclan o my wiskers he" screamed then a black

Mass rose over the tree tops and threw the forest the black mass came closer and closer then Flamestripe turned around and looked at the black mass Hurd the sounds of thousands of darkforest warriors coming after him. he turned around and ran faster and then he heard the voice in his head again 'Flamestripe come" the voice kept saying "SHUT UP!" Flamestripe cried the black mass came closer and closer, then Flamestripe started breathing back words the sweat that dripped down he's fore head started going back up. He's paws started going backwords "s'hatw ingingapph" he then relised he was talking backwords also his paws lifed off the ground the blackness was sucking him in he let out a loud backwords cry then dissapered into the blackness.

Chapter 3.

Flamestripe opened his eyes Frozenstar was standing over him "ha well do you like my little surprise Flamestripe frozenstar meowed, he sat up panting what halve you done to my forest!" flamestripe hissed. "I took over it and i stole all of your clan mates sprits so now your clan is doomed" frozenstar laughed, Flamestripe pounced onto Frozenstar but then Frozenstar made the sound of a owl Flamestripe screamed "please no more bad omens" he cried. "see Flamestripe I no all your weaknesses" Frozenstar laughed then the ground started moving in a swaying motion Flamestripe's head started to spin and his stomach turned he started feeling sick he fell to the ground trying to hold back his pray. Frozenstar let out a loud evil laugh.

flamestripe got up and gulped Swallowing the bile that gathered in he's throat "get out of my forest" he mewed trying not to get sick. "never you mousebrained kittypet!" Frozenstar spat "how to you no i was a kittypet and i didn't stay for long i met swiftblaze and left the towleg nest" flamestripe meowed

Then the ground faded and a pond of water appered under flamestripe's paws and he fell into the water he choughed and spat he out the water then started to sink the wait of his fur pulling him Down. then his head went under he tried to breath his lungs in desprite need of air then Then Flamestripe let out one last breath the bubbles floated up to the sirfes and he pasted out and slowly floated down to the bottom of the small pond. then Flamestripe saw lights flashing around him then the sky opened and he floated up to starclan Then Frozenstar ran back threw the forest and to wolfclan camp The lifeless body's of warriors, kits, elders, apprentices, and queens lied every ware Frozenstar lifted his head and looked up at the sky "I halve defeated wolfclan and killed Flamestripe i am Frozenstar and I halve

Won". Whitekit opened his eyes he and looked around "mommy?" "Mommy?" He mewed He looked down thare Roseleaf lied motion less life less, "mommy wake up please" Whitekit mewed. she still didn't move. Whitekit's eyes started watering then he looked around his brother and sister lied dead also Whitekit lied down and cried into his mothers golden fur "Mommy please wake up!" he sobbed He sat up and looked his mother "good by mommy" he rasped in a soft voice. wiping the tears away from his face he got up and went outside the nursery. Lifeless body's lied every ware Whitekit looked at his friends and family "who did this to all my friend"s who? He sobbed to him self he looked up a gray cat was standing on the starclan rocks Whitekit calked his head to one side "Maybe hill no Who killed mommy". He padded over to Frozenstar "a excuse me he mewed "WHAT!" frozenstar Spat. "do you no what happened to every one he mewed " i killed them and I'm surprised your still alive". Frozenstar's growl made Whitekit's heart skip a beat "Please make my friends come back he mewed tears rolling down his face "listen you mousebrain this is my clan now it belongs to me and the darkforest now go away". "Why did you kill my mommy why?" Whitekit asked. Frozenstar squinted with frustration "Because i took over the forest and those worth less wolfclan cats needed to die and I think you need to die to" he hissed Whitekit gasped and turned around and ran into the forest his tung hanging out as he panted. "There must be someone sum where who can help me but I half to keep running or hill get me b, b, but I'm so tired so hot and I can hardly breathe, I need to rest but I can't" he thought to him self. As he ran all he could see was the outline of trees he didn't no if there was a hole he might fall in or a log he'd trip over but he kept running in till he could not run anymore. He stopped panting his heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest and his lungs felt like thay wear going to clasp. he stumbled on his paws then clasped to the ground sweat drenched his pelt he could not run anymore his eyes started to close and he drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 4.

"Is he alive wind asked "I do not no grass mewed "we better take him to healer I'm shire she'll

Halve something to help him" wind meowed. Wind picked up Whitekit by the scruff of his neck and walked threw miles of forest,

Then they got to camp and into the healer's den. "Hawk we need your help wind meowed "what is it" she asked. "It's this kit he needs help I don't no if he's dead' 'well I won't be surprised if he's dead because of the evil the tripe of endless hunting as brought us" she mewed. "Wind fetch me some water for him to drink", "yes hawk" mewed wind when she came back with a big leaf full of water and put it beside Whitekit. hawk started rubbing Whitekit's back up and down with her paw Whitekit let out a cough and opened his eyes he hissed "who are you where am I" he spat. "it's ok" hawk meowed "your in the tribe of screeching hawk we won't hurt you". "I want my family back but a cat named Frozenstar destroyed the forest and killed my clan", hawk's heart sank "I wish we could help you but I don't no how we can". but then a brown tabby she-cat walked threw the entrance of the healers den.

"Guys that cat is part of a omen it said that in black of night a kit will bring the light of day", wind and hawk looked at each other surprised "young one your the kit who will bring the light of day" wind purred. Whitekit looked up "I, I am?" Whitekit mewed "yes but you'll need training how old are you" hawk mewed. "one moon" Whitekit mewed "your young but you are the only hope of survival you are the youngest to-be" wind purred

"You have a lot to learn young one' Rain mewed". Whitekit looked up at him "i will do what ever you want me to because just want my family back" whitkit mewed softly.

Chapter 5.

The next morning Whitekit woke up his pelt stained with dust and mud "I half to trust these cats they will help me I no it" he thought to him self. "How are we supposed to train him he's a clan cat he's youse to battle moves not duty's" rain protested "i think that Branch might be abel to train him she used to be a clan cat" meowed hawk. the clan cats walked over to the warriors den and stood over the sleeping brown she-cat. "Branch may I talk to you" wind hissed branch opened her eyes "what is it?" she mewed "do you think you could train a kit to be a what to they call them a warrior?, ''what! You want me to train

A kit!" branch purred happily. Yes your his hope of bringing his clan back she mewed. Ok all do it, later at the healer's den Branch came in threw the opening "Whitekit I halve something to tell you" Whitekit opened his eyes "Who are you?" he meowed "I'm Branch and I'm going to train you to be a warrior" she mewed. Whitekit almost jumped out of his fur he purred happily 'will start in the morning ok" branch purred, "yes Branch" Whitekit mewed.

Later that night Whitekit slept in the nursery, "you stupid kit shiningstar hissed y"ou think you can kill Frozenstar try it then you worthless fool!" Whitekit started crying "o do you want your mommy little kit well to bad

She's dead and there's nothing you can do about it!" Shiningstar spat. "No!" Whitekit cried then he woke up tears ran down his face "is all this a dream am I back home", he looked around his mom was no ware in sight he looked out of the nursery he was still in the tribe of screeching hawk he let out a long sigh

He felt lonely sad and homesick he just wanted Frozenstar gone and his friends and family and clan mates alive again.

He waited for the sun to slowly rise into the starry sky and then the fiery ball rose into the sky. Then Branch came into the den "ok i shall give you your apprentice name now she meowed

"Your name is now Whitepaw".

Chapter 6.

Whitepaw looked up at Branch and sighed "whats wrong Whitepaw arn't you happy your a apprentice?" branch asked. "well I guess but i just to go home and to halve my mommy and brother and sister back" he started crying again. Branch looked at Whitepaw with a sad look on her face she felt over welmed with sadness she put her paw down on the small apprentices back "it's ok you will see them soon" she mewed but inside her She hoped she was right because if not then his family will be gone for ever. whitpaw wiped the tears away from his eyes "Come on now" branch mewed swallowing back the lump in her throat "let's start your training" Branch took Whitepaw out of the nursery and to a big hollow tree the to cats went inside it. "Ok Whitepaw learn to do a attack crouch like this" she crouched down on the ground her front paws went out in front of her and her back paws went down. Whitepaw did the same they trained all the way till sun high and finely they stopped, Whitepaws belly growled "I'm hungry" he mewed

Branch was starving also thay hadn't had any pray all day over at the senator of camp all the pray hunters wear passing around a rabbit each one taking a bite and giving it to the other

Whitepaw walked over to the grope of cats and so did Branch. Whitepaw got to taste rabbit for the first time in his life it's taste made him want to keep eating but he had to pass it to the gray tom beside him. Now that Whitepaw's stomach was full he started to fall asleep his paws stumbled on the ground Branch looked at him laughing into her paw

She purred happily. Then Whitepaw fell to the ground and past out.

Chapter 7.

Moons of training went by and Whitepaw learned meny things like battle moves and how to talk to the tribe of endless hunting cats threw omens and now he was ready to get his rock of power. Branch put it around his neck "now this rock shoot's out lighting and gives you the ability to run fast scream when you want it to attack or say run wen you want to run fast" branch meowed. "ok" whitepaw purred "run!" he mewed then in a flash he ran from one side of camp to the other faster then ever before he purred in amusement "i love it"

He meowed. now I'm going to give you your warrior name branch meowed whitepaw's heart almost leaped into his throat "ok your new name is... whiteheart!" branch meowed. whiteheart screamed loudly "i'm going to get my family back!" he purred. branch lowered her head sadly "please let him get his family back don't let him lose please" she prayed under her breath. "come on branch it's time to get my home back" whitepaw purred branch sighed "Ok let all cats old a nuff to catch there own pray join me in the tree of life for a meeting all the tribe pray hunters ran to the cliff and Branch stood beside fire. Fire cleared his throat "it as been a time of destruction for are tribe" he mewed "but as you all no a clan cat as bean training in are tribe and he is now what clan cats call a warrior. all the cats meowd to each other "and he is going to lead us to battle agents the darkness come up hear Whiteheart" fire meowed. He walked over and onto the tall rock the "darkforest killed my mother and my brother and sister and all my friends and family" whiteheart protested. "and my hole clan Frozenstar is the one Who did this", the tribe cats gasped "are we going to let this happen to the forest!" whiteheart screamed "no! The crowed screamed "what i cant hear you" whiteheart meowed "no!" all the cats screamed at the top of there lungs. "good let's go to battle".

"Now all the cats with powers or with our powers come the cats to young stay behind now let's go!".

Chapter 8.

Whiteheart leaded the cats threw the forest and over bushes the smell of death filled the air then after at sunhigh they reached the camp.

The cats lowered on there paws "all go first" Whiteheart hissed "because this is my battle". he poked his head up

From the brambles there Frozenstar lied on the ground sleeping then Whiteheart went into a attack crouch "on the count of three will attack" Whiteheart hissed over his shoulder. "One, two, three, ATTACK"! Whiteheart leaped onto Frozenstar the to cats screamed loudly then Frozenstar got up from under Whiteheart, "well, well, well looks like Whitekit as come to take back his clan" Frozenstar meowed. "Iv come to so more then that Frozenstar! Whiteheart spat "I've come to kill you", "ha you and what army" Frozenstar hissed the tribe cats ran out to word Frozenstar "darkforest

Attack them!" Frozenstar screamed the black warriors ran over onto the tribe cats Branch got scratched under her belly blood shot into the air as her body hit the ground.

"Branch No!" Whiteheart screemed then the rock on his chest lit up and lighting shot at Frozenstar he dogged the attack, "well looks like some one as got powers well I can't beat you with ice all half to kill you with fire" Frozenstar hissed then his eyes flashed and the big silver streak on his forehead seemed to melt away and turned fiery red and then jet of flames shot out of Frozenstar's head. the the rock on Whiteheart's chest shot out a burst of lighting shot out full blast and the lighting and fire clided blinding flashes filled the forest as bolts of lighting and flashes of fire slammed into each other the rock on Whiteheart's chest flashed making able to see whiteheart's bones "you worthless piece of foxdung you are going to die now" whiteheart screemed. "Ha" Frozenstar yelled "you are just a kit you no nothing!" "Well you managed to keep your self to gather impressive" Whiteheart meowed his voice sounding like he was possessed "Well it won't last long". "shut up!" Frozenstar cried the roar of lighting and fire was loud a nuff to make a cat go deff. then Whiteheart screamed the rock on whiteheart's chest went to full power and it slammed threw the fire and hit Frozenstar a blinding flash engulfed the forest and Branches tore off trees twoleg monsters turned towleg-nest's exploded and cats fur stood on end zapping with small Sparks then a big fireball exploded the shockwave sent cats flying trees fell to the ground and towleg monster's wear sent flying threw the air and then it went silent. Quietly the large mushroom cloud of smoke rose into the sky and the only sound was the sound of the wind blowing across the burnt wolfclan camp, the sky started to clear and the blackness started disappearing. the darkforest warriors ran away from the suns light. up in starclan the wolfclan warriors looked down at the clearing sky purring happily. then Branch coughed and opened her eyes so did meny other tribe cats then in the small pond Flamestripe opened his eyes and swam up to the to the surface of the water he took in a breath and he coughed. he was alive he got up and looked at the devastation o grate starclan he thought to him self. he shivered and started licking the fur that stuck to his skin on his scrony little body he stopped for a second and looked up at the sky it was clear and blue he sucked in a breath and then let out a long sigh and went back to cleaning him self. Back at camp all the clan cats wear alive also they looked at Whiteheart's body sadly "h, he's not dead is he?" Smoky asked "I don't no at his age he couldn't of survived" Roseleaf ran over to Whiteheart tears in her eyes "my Whiteheart! she screamed she put her paw onto Whiteheart's chest his heart was beating. Then he coughed out a bunch of black ashes and opened his eyes "mom Is that you?" He meowed softly. "yes it's me and I'm vary proud of you" she purred he tried to get up but then screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "What is it are you hurt? smoky meowed. "yes my leg I think its broken" littleflower ran over to Whiteheart and picked him up by the Scruff of his neck and brought him to the medicine den. Littleflower let Whiteheart lied Down and then she started mixing some stinging nettle and some comfrey and put it on Whiteheart's leg she then took some rush and placed it under Whiteheart's leg and then gave him some poppy seeds so he could relax and get some sleep. the sun shined on to the fore clans as the clan cats started repairing the camp and dens and the ashes of Frozenstar wear later thrown into the river so he'd never be remembered, "so now he's got his place in the dark forest" Hollyleafs mewed "yes and looks like are clan is going to go return to normal" icefire meowed the to cats looked up at the sky and the setting sun then a big fireball shot across the sky and icefire's fur stood on end and water sorunded her. She opened her eyes "it was a massage from starclan she mewed "what did it say?" hollyleafs mewed "It said water shall flow threw out the clans," "what dose that mean?" Hollyleafs mewed

"I do not no but it is a messege starclan has chosen to share with me water shall flow threw out the clans".

To be continued...

THE END


End file.
